Iggy Koopa
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Info: |- ! Age: | } |- ! Gender: | } |- ! Status: | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Iggy Koopa is a member of the Koopa Clan who currently lives somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, with his wife Emma and 4 children Emiline, Izzy, Ross and Ozzy, and a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School. He is the protagonist of the series. Design Iggy is a tall Koopa with tan skin and a green head. He has light green hair in the style of a palm tree and wears spiked metal cuffs and thick black glasses. He also has a light green shell with purple rings around it. Personality Iggy has a serious personality (although he is depicted as being demented and giddy.) but on occasions, he can act insane. Despite having a serious personality, he can get easily scared by unfamiliar places. He is willing to get things done even if it kills him. He’s also very short tempered. Although when he met Emma, his personality softens a bit. When his children were born, he became strict on them, possibly because his older brother, Ludwig was strict on him and his siblings in the past. He also worries about the safety of his family. Because of this he can act like an ass at times. But despite all this, he cares deeply for his friends and family. Spoilers for MTM: When he enters Heavenly Host, he gets freaked out at first, but later, becomes very cautious of the surroundings and the safety of Emma. However, his short temper sparks some events that leads to Emma’s death. Because of the huge amount of guilt that he suffers from, he goes insane and eventually succumbs to the darkening. Mario: Tortured Memories Prologue Iggy is seen crying in his room, at a portrait on his nightstand. Later on, he wakes up from a nightmare, and then looks at the portrait again. He starts flashbacking about the horrible events that happened 3 years ago, which starts the story. Chapter 1 Iggy’s seen scolding his daughter, Izzy, who is putting the blame on her younger brother Ross, for destroying a robot in her room. Emma then walks in, telling Iggy she has some news for him. The news is that Princess Peach invited her to her castle to do some sort of charm. Iggy quickly gets suspicious and tells her not to go. Emma gets mad, and starts insisting that she’s going to go alone. Iggy then gives in, saying that she can go, with the exception that he tags along. At the Princess’ castle, Iggy, Emma and the others hear the definition of the charm that they’re going to perform. Iggy thinks that it’s an absolute waste of time but joins in anyways. After they perform the charm, Iggy starts to leave with Emma, but just then, an earthquake shakes the castle causing a gaping hole to swallow him and the group into darkness. Chapter 2 Iggy gets shaken awake by Emma and when he looks at his surroundings he freaks out. Emma tells him to calm down and the two explore the classroom. Emma then finds a flyer and gets scared when she reads that it’s about Heavenly Host, the story that Daisy was explaining about before they did the charm, which also freaks Iggy out, but he quickly pulls himself together when he realizes that Emma’s really scared although she doesn’t show it. The couple exits the classroom and start wandering around the hallways of the school. Iggy then steps in some goop and finds the remains of a girl splattered on the wall. He gets rather disgusted than freaked out, and then quickly leaves with Emma. When they escape the sight of the body on the wall, Iggy notices that Emma is acting strange. She then turns around with a possessed look on her face, shouting things about helping kids and them not accepting it. Iggy then slaps Emma who regains her consciousness. He wonders if he just imagined it. Putting that aside, the two move on. After a while, they find an exit that cannot be opened. They both try opening it with force, but nothing happens. Giving up, they decide to find a place to rest. Chapter 3 After wandering around some more, the two discover the infirmary where they go to rest. Later, Iggy wakes up to a small faint laughing. He then hears a voice calling to him and walks out of the infirmary. Suddenly the door closes and Iggy can't open it. Because he can’t open the door, he waits to see if Emma will come out of the infirmary. Eventually, she does come out, but is crying. Iggy asks her what’s wrong when he sees the black mist standing in front of the infirmary. Iggy quickly flees taking a crying Emma with him. Trivia So far, Iggy’s the only one who’s not afraid of the corpses in the school. He has a pet Chain Chomp named Chompy. Iggy’s birthdate is cribbed from his Tomodachi Life birthdate. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Chracters Category:Protagonists